Finding The Light
by Sam65
Summary: Christina, after breaking up with her boyfriend, finds new interests in life.
1. The BreakUp

"B...b...but," I stammered, "what happened? I thought everything was going good! I...I...I can't believe what is happening!" I felt my eyes beginning to swell with tears. I had a headache but it was nothing compared to what my heart was feeling. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my body and was stabbing it with a hundred needles! "What happened to us Derik?? Am I not pretty enough?? Am I not skinny enough?? Did I suffocate you?? What happened to us Derik?!?!?" By now tears were running down my cheeks onto my shirt that Derik had given me. I suddenly despised the shirt.  
  
"It wasn't you, Christina." Derik told me. I could tell he was uncomfortable. He kept on shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He had his hands in his pockets and he would not look me in the eyes. "I don't know what happened. But ,honey, it wasn't you. You are beautiful and you look great!" Suddenly the same words that he said to me that used to make me feel so warm inside meant nothing. "I am so sorry, I never ever in my life wanted to hurt you like this! I can assure you I never planned for this to ever happen! I think I should leave now." And with that he walked out of the door and my life forever, leaving me stand all alone.  
  
I ran upstairs to my room. I fell on my bed and cried until I thought that there wasn't any tears left inside of me. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand and the picture of Derik and I caught my eye. "that picture was taken on our 1-year anniversary." I thought to myself. And then to my amazement I burst out in tears again. I took the picture in my hands, took it out of the picture holder and threw it in the garbage can. It made me feel a little better inside. I heard the phone ringing downstairs so I got off my bed and went downstairs to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi Chris. It's mom. I need you to run down to the grocery store and pick up the food that's on the grocery list on the fridge for me. I'll be running a bit late today so I won't get off work until all the stores are closed." Christina's mom said.  
  
"Sure, mom. Just give me a couple of minutes. Can I take the car?" she asked.  
  
"Sure whatever. I got to go! Love you!" Christina's mom said.  
  
I headed up stairs to fix up a bit. When I got to my room I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe the mess I was in! My usually brown springy hair was flat where I had been lying on my bed. My mascara and was running down my cheeks, and if that wasn't enough my eyes we nice and puffy red. I got a cloth from the bathroom and started to wipe my face down. I brushed out my hair and put a little foundation on my face to hide some of the redness. I headed downstairs and got the list from on the fridge and grabbed the keys off the key rack in the porch. I was still feeling sad. I went out the door, and got into the car. As I was driving I was thinking about Derik. I would never be able to talk to him like the way we used to. I would never be able to look into those deep blue eyes of his. I would never be able to ruffle his brown hair. We will never cuddle together while watching a movie anymore. I reached the store and grabbed the groceries I needed. As I was walking out I saw the bulletin board, I decided to see what was going on. This one poster caught my eye.  
  
Are you in Need of a  
Little Sunshine???  
  
The Alliance Church will be hosting a party for the arrival of SUMMER!!! Bring your Spring Rain moods and exchange them for Summer Heat moods. Bring a towel and lots of sunscreen! Dress for the summer heat! Meet at the Church at 5:00 on Saturday, 16th/ 2003.  
  
See You Soon!  
  
"Hmm, that's different. I never knew that the church had fun things. I think I'll show this to mom, maybe she and I could go together." I thought. I took out a pen and paper from my purse and copied the information down. 


	2. Sara

That night as mom and I were doing dishes I told her about the church thing. "I think it would be fun mom! It would be nice to think about something different for a while other than Derik." I said quietly.  
"Honey, I'm sorry that he broke up with you really and I think that that would be a great thing to go to! I'll try to get off work early tomorrow so that we can go."  
"Thanks mom, I know you mean it. I think that it may be fun to go to one of those things. I never knew that church stuff was fun."  
"Well I guess it is." Said mom as she finished with the dishes. "I am going to go watch some TV, do you want to come along?"  
"No thanks mom, I think I will go upstairs to work on my homework." I answered.  
"Homework on a weekend? What will they think of next." Muttered mom as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
As I finished up the dishes I could hear the TV in the next room. Mom couldn't make up her mind of which show to watch. The downside of having dish, I guess. I put away all the dishes after I finished drying them all and I hung my towel up on the stove side.  
  
As I headed upstairs I thought about the homework assignment that Mr. Jerighal had assigned us. We had this long page of math questions that made no sense whatsoever! When I reached my room I put on the rap music and began to get at my math homework. That was at 6:45.  
  
When I finished it was already 9:00! It took way too long to do that! If I found out that it is done wrong, I will kill someone! I laughed to myself. I am getting tired. I could tell that because I was already making corny jokes...and laughing at them! I decided to call Sara. Sarah is my best friend and she is the prettiest and most popular person I know! I like to hang out with her because she is so outgoing! And when I'm with her, the popularity sort of rubs off on me.  
  
"Hello?" Sara answered.  
  
"Hey Sara, it's me, Chris." I said "Oh, hey Chris. What have u been up to?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing except for crying I guess." I answered.  
  
"Why are you crying? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Derik broke up with me after school today, and ya, that's why I've been crying all afternoon." I answered.  
  
"Oh no!!!!! That's so sad! I am so sorry!" she said to me.  
  
"It's alright." I answered her; "it's only one boy. One boyfriend, like I mean he only stayed in my life like 2 years. It's not like I was going to marry him or anything."  
  
"Chris, you sound so depressed!! We are going to do something fun on Sunday, just you and I! Got it??" she asked.  
  
"Ya, I got it. What do you have in mind?" I answered.  
  
"Well, I think I am going to make it a surprise, just wear you walking shoes and bring your purse! I'll come by Sunday at around 11, alright??" she said.  
  
"Ok, well then I should get to bed now then. Love you!" I said.  
  
"Ok, I love you more!" she said. Then we hung up. 


End file.
